In Another's Shoes
by Simie
Summary: The Captain and Carolyn have a "freaky friday" experience.


Carolyn sighed as she pushed a strand of hair back from her face. She had just spent the last hour trying to persuade her landlord Claymore Gregg into not selling the house she had been renting from him for the past several years. She had come into town to pick up her children from school and pick up some groceries when Claymore had called her into his office. Now she was late for picking up the Children, had no food, and was contemplating the idea of being homeless.

It seems that someone had made an offer on the house, one too good for Claymore to refuse. Carolyn had managed to have him give her to the end of the month to come up with the money for a down payment. If not she would have to find a new place to live. She knew that if she told Captain Gregg, Gull Cottage's resident ghost and her friend, that he would somehow convince Claymore to change his mind, but being an independent woman, and because of a sense of fair play, she decided that as far as she was concerned, Captain Gregg would not find out until it was too late to legally make a change. If Claymore were foolish enough to tell him, well that would be another matter altogether.

Carolyn knew of only one way she might get enough money for a down payment. She had received a tentative offer from the State of Maine to write some tourist booklets. They had indicated that it was between her and another better-known author, they would meet with both of them before making their final selection. She was to meet with them tomorrow. Although she had always wanted to get this job, now it was a dire need rather than a desire. She had worked on her verbal and written presentation to them by doing extensive research that had taken most of her time for the past month. In addition to this she had selected a new outfit to wear to the meeting that was professional and at the same time dare she say it, sexy? She had also made an appointment for early tomorrow morning at the local salon to get her hair done to make sure that it would look good for the meeting.

She went to the school where the children had been waiting for sometime. They had been happily playing on "old 17" the antique fire truck that Claymore in a fit of good humor and generosity had donated to the school. Of course he had also got a huge tax deduction, which as Carolyn sat and watched the children play for a moment, decided had more to do with it than generosity. Trying to push aside unkind thoughts she called the children to come. "Can't we stay longer?" they grumbled almost simultaneously. "No." Carolyn was uncharacteristically sharp with them. "I still have to go get some groceries." "Can't we stay while you get them?" Jonathan whined. "Yeah," Candy chimed in "I hate going to the grocery store!" "No." Once again Carolyn was sharp. "Get in the car now."

Candy and Jonathan looked at each other as they meekly climbed into the back seat. They were not used to their mother acting like this and they weren't quite sure what to make of it. "Is everything ok Mother?" Candy asked.

Carolyn sighed and looked back at the Children. She had already made the decision not to tell them what Claymore said till she found out if they were going to have to move. Not sure how to answer the question she glared at Candy and turned around again. Then thinking better of that, she admitted that she was suffering from a headache.

This answer satisfied Candy, who was becoming more aware of certain things and knew that when her mother said she had a headache it was truly a terrible thing. She also knew that Carolyn rarely complained about any ailment she may have. So she sat quietly in the back seat and shot warning glances toward Jonathan in case he decided to continue complaining. The now subdued children did not say another word till they were following their mother up and down the aisles of the grocery store

Sometimes even the most well behaved children can be rambunctious and they choose this time to exhibit this tendency. Jonathan who was still young enough to be a perpetual motion machine started running back and forth down the aisles, bored with the shopping. "Race you to the end of the aisle Candy." He challenged. They ran giggling down the aisle and then crash. Jonathan ran into the carefully stacked display of canned fruit. Cans flew everywhere.

"Mrs. Muir" the manager came running, did you do this?

"I'm sorry" she said, "I will make sure the children are punished for their carelessness"

"I don't care what you do to your children but you aren't leaving till these cans are stacked back up the way the they were."

"Candy, Jonathan" she said rather sharply, "You heard him, stack those cans and then go wait in the car."

Candy and Jonathan meekly stacked the cans while she finished shopping, and waited in the car.

"What are you going to do to us?" Jonathan asked when she met them in the car.

"I don't know." Carolyn said "I'll have to think about it and tell you tomorrow."

The ride back to Gull Cottage was not a pleasant one. The children were tired, cranky and perplexed at their mother's behavior. Carolyn, who had already forgotten the incident, was suffering one of the worst headaches of her life. She had to finish getting her things ready and get ready for a busy day tomorrow.

When they finally got home and had brought the groceries inside Carolyn pulled Martha aside. "I have to get ready for my presentation tomorrow. I'm going up to my room and finish. Don't bother sending anything up; I don't think I could eat if I wanted too. Could you please put the children to bed for me, I normally wouldn't ask you too…"

"Of course I will." Martha readily agreed.

Carolyn trudged up the stairs, noting how quiet the house was tonight, too quiet for a house with two children, a housekeeper, a dog, and ghost. She entered the room and noticed it felt very cold and still, like the calm before a storm. Capitan Gregg must be angry about something she thought. She only lingered on that thought for a moment before heading over to her desk and started finishing her final work on the project. She only worked for a few moments before finally succumbing to the pain from the headache and decided that she really had done all she could on the research and would be much better off getting some rest and trying to get rid of this horrible pain.

Glancing at the clock she noticed it was 8:00, too early to go to bed under normal circumstances and for one moment she had uneasiness in her mind that she forgot something rather important; she thought for just a moment before lying down fully clothed on top of the bed and almost immediately fell into a fitful sleep.

She awoke to the sound of thunder and a cold wind sweeping through her room. He head ached worse than it had and for one moment she lay on her bed fighting against waking. When she opened her eyes she saw a very very angry Captain Gregg standing at the foot of the bed. Suddenly she remembered what had nagged her earlier.

"Captain" she began.

" I don't want to hear any of your excuses," the captain thundered at her. "If you did not wish to spend time with me this evening at least you could have had the decency to send word"

"But Captain" she tried again.

"No," he growled at her" I will have none of your excuses. I requested your presence in my attic this evening, you accepted. You did not come. You have made it clear you do not wish to be in my company. Therefore I will take my leave of you."

Carolyn sat up on her bed, "Don't you dare leave till I've had my say. If you are such a gentleman as you claim to be you won't just disappear without listening to me. You aren't the only one around here with feelings. I love spending time with you. But it's not always possible or practical."

"Practical? Since when does that enter into it?"

"Of course it enters into it. I have things I have to do. Today for example I had a meeting with Claymore that I didn't know I was going to have, I'm still getting ready for my presentation tomorrow, the children were grumpy, and I have the worst headache of my life. I'm sorry I forgot to meet with you."

"I wish you would forget about that blasted presentation," he fumed. "Ever since those blasted people called you all you have been doing is working on that blasted presentation. You have been ignoring me ever since they called. You never forget about them but always forget about me." He said, unfairly.

"Well **you're **forgetting that I am a human. I'm alive and I have responsibilities. I have to work to support my family. I don't have the **luxury** of floating around all day doing nothing."

"Madame, you do me a great injustice, and of all people I never thought you would hold that against me. This is not something I have chosen to do or something I enjoy--being a ghost, but it is what I am. And if you remember I one time was very much alive and very aware that you have responsibilities."

"Well, I think it's been too long ago. You don't seem to remember how taxing it can be to be human, and subject to headaches." She added as a sudden pain shot down into her neck. She leaned back onto the bed supported by pillows.

"Headaches!" He bellowed. "Every time a woman needs an excuse for anything it's always a blasted headache."

"Yes headaches" She replied weekly but sharply. "They are not an excuse, they are very very real. Although I suppose even you were alive you too much of man to get them. " She said sarcastically. "And of course ghosts are completely immune so of course you couldn't understand." Then she added more softly. "It must be nice to not have to worry about such things." Then as an after though she added " And you've never been a mother or a father for that matter. You don't know what that can be like or what kind of responsibility that can be."

For a moment the Captain didn't say anything. Carolyn looked up at him to gloat only to be taken aback by the hurt look in his eyes. "Madam" he said gruffly "I would give anything to have had the chance of having a family of my own, and to be able to bring up my own children and provide for a family. You should try existing for over a century knowing that you will never have that privilege. I would gladly have a chance to experience for just one day once again what it is to be truly alive, and to experience again what it is to be looked upon as a fellow human and not as some sort of oddity, something to make people fearful." With those words the captain vanished, leaving behind a speechless and troubled Carolyn.

The Captain materialized on the widow's walk and began pacing. He was upset with himself for being angry with Carolyn. He was upset with Carolyn for ignoring him. He knew that she had to work, and work hard for living. And he also felt that that there was something troubling her that she wasn't sharing with him for some reason. He also knew that Carolyn never fabricated a headache or any other ailment in order to have an excuse for anything. He knew he shouldn't have accused her of doing that. At the same time her statements made him feel so keenly what it was he really wanted. He wanted to be alive. He wanted to be able to go out among people, to have friends, to not have people be afraid of him just because he was a ghost. He would gladly take Carolyn's place and be able to work to provide for his family. He knew that for the most part he was content with his present situation. As a matter of fact being a ghost had its uses. And it **had** been interesting to see what had happened over the last century since he died. He knew that Carolyn had been right when she said that he didn't have to do anything, that he had no responsibilities. He kept busy, but most of what he did was for pleasure or to keep him from boredom. He didn't have to earn money or work. He didn't have to raise children or worry about household chores. Of course he wouldn't have to do that even if he was alive because he was a man, even though he knew that some men allowed themselves to be enslaved in that way. He supposed that he could help her around the house some. Maybe. And spend more time with the children to keep them out of mischief. Maybe. He wasn't going to apologize or even acknowledge the fact that he had been acting selfishly and jealously. But maybe he could try to be more understanding.

Eventually as he leaned against the rail of the widow's walk he began to finally relax his mind and stop his thoughts from coming so fast, almost like a sleep. He couldn't go to sleep, since he was a ghost he didn't' need to sleep. However even ghost need to relax their minds, which is the only part of them that actually still have. With his mind he created the illusion of his very being. He had had a century of practice to be able to use his mind not only to create himself as an illusion that could be seen and heard by others, but also to be in a crowded room of people and only seen and heard by one or two of them. He enjoyed practicing this when the Muir family was in a crowd. He could make them see him and make sure no one else could see him. He also often used this to advantage when he was trying to get Claymore's attention at a town meeting. He could be seen and heard by Claymore only and by no one else. When he was a young ghost he had had some difficulty controlling this and had at one time shown up in a town meeting to torment the one who had been his maid, who had spread around the rumor that his death was a suicide and had even testified to it court, and had accidentally sent the whole town council into a turmoil. He could now roam though Schooner Bay and not be seen by anyone, or he could be seen by whomever he choose. It's true he didn't normally do this, but when he first became a ghost and discovered that he could do this he used to wreck havoc of the best sort. He had learned to do amazing things with his mind in the century or so he had had to practice. He could let only his head be seen, or he could let only his feet be seen. He had learned to make footprints, although he had no feet. He had learned how to harness the powers of his mind to control weather. And perhaps the hardest thing of all was to learn how to make his "body" respond to the impulses from his mind to be able to pick things up, to write; to carry things. He could even trick his mind to feel what he touched with his "hands". At this point in his ghostly development he really had most of the advantages of having a body without any of the disadvantages. As he leaned against the rail his mind became more and more relaxed until he finally reached a state of blissful unawareness.

After Captain Gregg dematerialized from her room, Carolyn went out onto the balcony and gazed out into the night. She had always suspected that Captain Gregg had felt strongly that he had wanted to live and marry and have children, she knew that it had been wrong of her to needle him with the fact that he hadn't and never could. But at the same time she knew he didn't have the slightest idea what it took to support a family and raise children. Even if he had been a father he still wouldn't known what it was like to actually raise children, she thought meanly. He'd probably make his wife do that, and all the housework, but of course he would take his masculine self out and earn a decent living, at least his wife wouldn't have had to worry about that. Of course she added silently, she probably wouldn't be allowed out of the house either. But aside from that even, Captain Gregg had spent so much time alone and self absorbed no wonder he couldn't fathom the fact that someone might have more important things to do with their time than talk to him all day. Well, maybe she shouldn't have said what she did, but if there was going to be any apologizing it wasn't going to be from her. She could barely think because of the pain in her head. She walked over to the ships wheel and leaned against it. She lay her head against it and let the cool breeze from the sea tug her hair and whisper over her face. She thought numbly that she actually felt better standing than she had lying down, it was so peaceful out here, and maybe she could just rest her eyes for a moment and relax. She closed her eyes and finally was engulfed in a restful sleep.

When Captain Gregg came back into awareness he was standing on the balcony outside Carolyn's room. The early morning sun was shinning in his eyes and there was an intolerable pain in his head. His head in fact throbbed; with pain so intense he could only think that someone had tried to scalp him. Totally disoriented he walked into the house and down the stairs toward the kitchen where Martha was stirring up a batch of pancakes and bacon. Captain Gregg's stomach lurched at the smell and suddenly he felt nauseous. He clutched at the chair to stabilize himself. Candy and Jonathan were sitting at the table and eating ravenously.

"Good Morning" Martha said cheerily. She turned around and instantly her expression turned to one of concern. "Mrs. Muir, what's the matter?"

"Mrs. Muir?" he replied his voice full of sarcasm. "Why on earth would you confuse me with Mrs. Muir?" he said in Carolyn's voice.

Martha looked at him like he had suddenly sprouted wings. "Confuse you with Mrs. Muir? You are Mrs. Muir!" she said clearly puzzled and concerned.

"Blast you Martha, I am Captain Daniel Gregg and you well know that! What kind of games are you playing with me?"

The children by this time had stopped eating and were sitting and staring at this with gapping mouths. "She sounds like she's Captain Gregg" Jonathan whispered loudly to Candy. "Be quiet" Candy said too late because Martha noticed them and said "Go get ready for school now." They reluctantly left the room.

"Mrs. Muir are you feeling all right? Can I get you anything? Do you need a Dr., or maybe you need a physiatrist. " She asked in succession just trying to think of anything that could be the problem.

"Confound it Woman," Captain Gregg bellowed in Carolyn's voice." I am not Mrs. Muir!!" He attempted to dematerialize only to find that he couldn't. "I'm going outside to clear my head" he growled and stomped out the front door.

His mind reeled, why did Martha keep calling him Mrs. Muir, why did he **sound** like Mrs. Muir? Why couldn't he dematerialize? He caught a glimpse of his reflection in the window of Gull Cottage. He was Mrs. Muir. He sat down on the stairs of the house and pondered.

Carolyn woke up and found herself leaning on the railing of the widow's walk. She felt wonderful. No headache, in fact no pains of any kind. She felt very light and free. It was sort of a strange way to think of it but that's the only way she could describe it. But why was she up on the widow's walk? That was strange, she distinctly remembered being on the balcony by the ship's wheel. She didn't think she had come up here to apologize to the Captain, she had had very bad headache the night before and had been known to do strange things when she was suffering from one of her headaches, but surely she would have remembered coming up here. She knew she hadn't been drinking. Maybe Captain Gregg had someone gotten her up here. But why? Well she didn't have time to think about it today, she had to get the kids to school and she had a final dress fitting, she had to have her hair done, pick up her dress and do the final preparation for her presentation. Then hopefully she would be able to go to Claymore with the news that she had landed the job and would be able to buy Gull Cottage.

She heard the sound of the children coming up the stairs. The door opened and Jonathan came into the attic with Candy close behind. "Captain Gregg?" a plaintive little voice called out. "Are you up here?"

Carolyn came inside the attic and spoke in a voice sounding very much like Captain Gregg. "No, he's not here. I haven't seen him all morning". Before she had time to ponder why she sounded like the Captain, Candy burst into tears. "That's not funny!" she shouted at her. "You are Captain Gregg and mother is mother and I don't know why you are pretending to be each other!"

Carolyn thought quickly. She had no idea what was going on but it was true she had sounded like Captain Gregg. She looked down at her body and she was wearing Captain Gregg's clothes. She looked over in the mirror leaning against the side of the attic wall and she definitely looked like him. She looked back at the children who were obviously puzzled and upset. She made the quick decision not to reprimand Candy for shouting an elder, although she wasn't' sure at this moment which elder she had been shouting at.

"Children" she said quietly "Please go downstairs and finish getting ready for school. I'm sorry your upset and I'll try to explain it to you later. But for now, just realize that neither I…" as she took another look in the mirror…"nor your mother …" she inwardly shuddered "would ever do anything to upset you on purpose. OK?"

"Ok" they chorused together. Carolyn walked past them and reached out to pat Jonathan's back and rumple Candy's hair and realized that even though she could see her, his? hand it felt like there was nothing there. Candy and Jonathan seemed satisfied though and walked out behind her into their room.

Carolyn took a deep breath and walked toward the kitchen. "Are you in there Martha?"

Martha came out into the hall, she had never seen her in such a state, "Oh, Captain am I glad to see you, she said. Mrs. Muir is acting awfully strange. In fact she seems to be of the impression that she's you. I told her not to worry about getting that job. But you know Mrs. Muir, she…" her voice trailed off as she tried not let tears fall.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about Mrs. Muir" Carolyn said inwardly cringing at the sound of his voice coming out of her mouth. "We had a little disagreement last night and she may be feeling the effects of that. I'll go talk to her."

Carolyn walked out onto the porch of Gull Cottage. Even though she knew what to expect she still received a jolt when she saw herself sitting forlornly on the porch. "Captain" she said quietly.

She thought she was braced for this, She knew after all that he would be her. But the shock of looking directly at herself without the benefit of a mirror was overshadowed by the shock of what she saw when he turned around. Tears of frustration where falling down his cheeks, her cheeks. For fleeting moment Carolyn noticed with satisfaction that crying didn't make her eyes red. Then she was hit with the impact that Captain Daniel Gregg was crying. This is something that she never would have believed he could do in any body, time, or place.

The Captain quickly rubbed his eyes trying to hide the fact that he had indeed been crying, "Forgive me madam," he said in a rather shaky voice. "I haven't behaved this way since I was a lad, a very young lad. I'm rather at a loss as to what to do."

"Me too" she agreed. She was taken aback by the Captain's response. Then she reminded herself that if he was in her body, he had her headache and her hormones and decided he was actually taking the situation quite well.

Carolyn was thankful today that the children were early risers and she still had some time before she had to get them to school, suggested a walk by on the beach to talk about this.

"When were talking last night, we both said some very foolish things" she admitted. "I think that for a moment I thought it would be nice to be ghost and you said that you still wanted to be alive and have a family. I don't really believe this is happening but I don't believe in ghost either." She said ruefully.

"Of course" replied the Captain, beginning to sound more like his old self. At least as far as his words. "The old adage, be careful of what you wish for. I do admit that after I took my leave of you last night I did wish that I could be alive for a day. But I should have been more specific it seems." He pondered for a moment then added "I've never been one to believe in this sort of thing either however, there was a time when I didn't believe in ghost either and I have certainly been proven wrong on that matter."

"You certainly have." Carolyn agreed even managing a little laugh " I guess the important thing is how we are going to get though the day?" She paused then continued. "Martha is very concerned; I think she's about ready to send me to a rest home, or rather you to a rest home. And the children are confused. I think that the first thing we should do is go back and try to reassure them."

"Are you suggesting that we tell them the truth Madam?" He asked.

"Normally I always believe in telling the absolute truth but I could see where that might not be the best tactic in this case" Carolyn admitted. "If we go back to the house and you act like me and I act like you that might be enough to reassure them. If our wishing last night really is the cause of our mess, then maybe it will work itself out at the end of the day. I guess that's how wishes work."

"Lets hope so Madam."

"Don't call me that please, I just feel funny you calling me Madam when I look like this" she said indicating her obviously masculine appearance.

"Quite." He agreed.

Carolyn continued, "The first thing we have to do is get ready to face the day. I have to go to my meeting and have a million things to do before it starts. I obviously can't go like this. They will never believe I'm Carolyn Muir. Captain, you have to go for me."

"Absolutely not. I know you wanted this job, but I absolutely cannot and will not stand in for you."

"I didn't tell you this, because I wanted to handle it myself, but now I have no choice". Listen carefully. Claymore has had an offer to sell Gull Cottage. I talked him into giving me till the end of the month to get money to make a down payment. This is the only way I can get that much money that quickly. Unless I try to get it from my parents or Robert's parents but I can't do that. My parents don't have that much money and Robert's parents probably wouldn't give it to me anyway, or worse they would give it me and then lord it over me and think they have a right to run my life. So unless you want me to leave and want strangers to move into Gull Cottage, I suggest you put aside whatever qualms you have and just go do the presentation."

"Why that confounded Claymore" the captain exploded. "You leave him to me, I'll take care of that blasted, scurvy, imposter for you."

"Absolutely not. I know that it's not right for him sell Gull Cottage in this way, and that he did devise some underhanded way to break the lease, but he is still the owner and has the right to sell. Besides, today you're me and he won't listen to you anyway, because he thinks I'm you. Or that you're me …but that is beside the point you have to do it. You have no choice."

"But Mrs. Muir" he complained, "Be reasonable I really don't know how I can possibly do it. First of all even though I appear to be you to others I'm not. You're the one who did the research and has the presentation ready, not me. And furthermore this pain in my head, I haven't felt like this since that night in Singapore that almost lost me my place as a first mate."

"I though you said that every time a woman needs an excuse for anything they say they have a headache. Well, If your not man enough to handle it I will try to go and give the presentation my self somehow."

"You can't possible let people see you downtown. And your right of course I'll have to do it. I dare say you would." He said with more than a hint of admiration in his voice." I'm afraid I do owe you an apology for that rather unfair remark."

"Apology accepted, but not necessary" she said smiling. She decided she could afford to be very forgiving because after all at this point she had no headache and felt wonderful.

"That's very gracious of you I'm sure," he replied, "however I know when I'm wrong and I was wrong so I do apologize." He finished by tapping his heals together and bowing.

"We don't have time to argue about if you should apologize or not, we have a lot to do. First we need to get the children to school and you have to have a dress fitting and go to get your hair done." As she said this she lifted her eyebrows in an I'm sorry gesture and shrugged. "It has to be done."

"Get my hair done? Have a dress fitting? Madam, I am quite agreeable to trying to give your presentation. As it is I do have some knowledge about the history of Maine, but I will not subject myself to the humiliation of a dress fitting, or getting my hair done.

"I'm sorry you have to. I have every thing planned, my presentation and my wardrobe. It's very important for a woman to look her best. And I won't hear any more arguments."

The Captain knew when he was defeated. "How should we get to town? I suppose we could walk? Or rather I shall have to walk. I don't suppose there's any reason for you to go."

"There is no time to walk, but you can't drive the car. I certainly can't drive in this condition. But your wrong about me not going, I have to go and make sure everything is done properly." Then she paused in deep thought " But you can see me can't you and so could Martha, how could I possibly go through it with someone seeing me."

"That's quite simple" he replied. "You just wish not be seen or heard. It's all in your mind my dear, whatever you wish you think it hard enough and it can happen".

"What do you mean?"

"For example if you don't want me to see you, you just wish it to be so. Tell your mind what you want it to do. If you wish it hard enough you can do it."

"All right, I'll go practice on Martha and the children while you call Claymore?"

"Call Claymore?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes he'll have to come and take you and the children downtown. We've already determined that neither one of us is fit to drive. And Martha has plans later so she can't drive us around all day. Just tell him the Captain needs him to do you a favor, he'll do it."

"But Claymore? I would rather die than be beholden to that man, especially at this time."

"Sorry, but he's the only one we can be sure who will do it and the children mustn't be late to school and my first appointment is for nine. Just be nice and keep your temper."

Carolyn willed herself to be invisible and walked into the kitchen. Martha was finishing the breakfast dishes and getting ready to go do some laundry. Carolyn purposefully walked in front of her. Martha appeared not to see her. She walked closer to Martha and still no response. She then put her fingers in her ears and stuck out her tongue and waggled it at her. Martha carried on as if she didn't see her. "Well, that seems to be working well" she congratulated herself, speaking aloud. Martha dropped the tray of dishes she was carrying and screamed.

"You startled me Captain "she chided once she caught her breath. "If your going to stand so close and talk to yourself at least you could let me see you."

"Sorry Martha" Carolyn giggled, chagrinned. "I guess I have more practicing to do." She appeared in front of her momentarily and then managed to dematerialize.

"Practice doing what?" Martha asked the thin air around her. "Scaring your housekeeper to death?"

She materialized into the living room where Captain Gregg was hanging up the phone with a sour look on his face. "She couldn't see me but she could hear me. What did I do wrong?"

"Thinking back it did take me a while to get the hang of it, as the children would say." He admitted. "I think that perhaps you were only concentrating on one thing. If my memory serves me it took months of practice to be adequate and years of practice to get where I am now, but I think you can manage to get though the day if you just concentrate hard enough. Then changing the subject he asked "Tell me, does Claymore always give you that much trouble when you ask a favor of him?"

"Is he coming?"

"Yes, but it did take the mention of my name to do it. I think he was rather surprised I called him after what he told you yesterday. And yes I managed to be civil."

"I knew you could do it." She said approvingly.

"Now, what do we need to be doing to get ready for this very important day?" The Captain asked without a trace of sarcasm.

"Go upstairs and get my portfolio off the desk. You can be reading over it while you're waiting. Are you sure I'll be able to be inconspicuous enough to go?"

"You will perform wonderfully I'm sure. You practice some more while I retrieve your documents."

Carolyn spent the next 15 minuets waiting for Claymore practicing materializing and dematerializing and being invisible and silent at the same time. Martha and the children were her unwilling guinea pigs. Most of time she managed to do it correctly, although once she ended up in the kitchen with just her head showing causing Martha to drop another tray full of dishes.

The trip into town was not pleasant. Although Carolyn managed to make herself invisible for most of the trip, Captain Gregg was not in a pleasant mood. The children were still befuddled from the early morning episode and Jonathan kept asking why they couldn't just take their car. Captain Gregg kept forgetting to answer questions directed to Mom, causing both the children to wonder what was going on. And once Carolyn answered in Captain Gregg's voice causing Claymore a moment of panic.

"At least my headache is somewhat abated" said the Captain with some relief after Claymore dropped him off at the local dress shop. "I think that today may be an adventure." He said brightly.

Carolyn who was familiar with dress fittings smiled at him encouragingly. " You're sure no one but you can see me?"

"Quite sure" he said hoping it was true. It did appear to be true however, as evidenced when he entered the shop and no one screamed or fainted at the appearance of the town's famous ghost. Instead the local dressmaker, known by all as simply Peggy turned and said graciously "Oh Carolyn dear your early, but I'm not doing anything please come in." He stepped into the room indicated and stood there unsure of what to do.

"Well it would probably help if you took the clothes off that you're wearing" Peggy said "Unless of course you want me to fit this dress over your existing clothes" She laughed good naturedly. He looked beseechingly at Carolyn who firmly shook her head. "Well, aren't we feeling modest today." Chuckled Peggy. "It's not like I'm not going see you when your done, but I'll leave for a couple of minuets if it makes you more comfortable."

"I'll leave too." Carolyn said softly, realizing that watching herself undress might be a bit much. And she also realized that even though Captain Gregg was in her body he would feel awkward with someone watching him. After all Ghosts didn't have to undress and wouldn't have been used to it under any circumstance. "Do you want me to come back for the fitting?"

Captain Gregg nodded.

Carolyn walked out through the wall into the main shop, she really felt strange walking though walls but she was a ghost and did need to get used to doing ghost things.

"That Carolyn Muir Is such a strange one' Peggy was saying into the mouthpiece of her phone. 'No wonder poor dear stuck up there in that haunted cottage all alone...yes ...yes, I suppose we should make more of an effort, yes...yes...poor dear. It hasn't seemed to effect the children yet...yes...now if they were my children...yes, of course. As I was saying, and that little girl looks just like a boy...and her mother is such a beauty...naturally...of course. OH I wouldn't' breath a word of this to anyone but you...acting very strange, came for a dress fitting and didn't know enough to take off her clothes first...well I'm sure she has.... no...no...really...oh the poor dear."

Listening to this Carolyn decided she had enough. With all her might she pictured herself just a head floating over the counter. It worked and the next thing she saw was Peggy slumped in a dead faint beside the phone. She instantly felt remorse at what she had done. What had come over her? Still the feeling of power was rather heady and suddenly she realized why Captain Gregg so easily used it to get his own way.

She gingerly taped on the door of the room where Captain Gregg was waiting for his fitting. "Um, Captain, I have a small problem. I think I accidentally let Peggy see me and she's laying in a dead faint behind the register."

"Accidentally?"

"Well, almost. But what should I do?"

Captain Gregg struggled back into his clothes and went out into the main store. He walked over to where Peggy lay slumped behind the counter and gingerly touched her face. "Peggy?" he said not ungently. "Peggy wake up."

"Captain" Carolyn whispered loudly "I have smelling salts in my purse. My cousin gave them to me." She elaborated. "She thinks every well bred woman has to faint on a regular basis."

He located the smelling salts and held them under Peggy's nose cradling her head in his arms. "Are you feeling all right my dear?" he asked when she came around.

"Oh it was horrible" Peggy gushed, obviously glad for an audience, "this huge, evil looking head looming over the counter, leering at me. I've never been so scared in my whole life. It was like the face of the devil himself"

"Indeed" Captain Gregg said shortly, almost letting her head drop onto the floor. Then seeing Carolyn's warning look he added "I'm sure it was just a reflection in the window, not yours of course." he added quickly. "Why, I sometimes see things that turn out to be nothing more than a shadow of a tree branch." He said while helping her up.

"You won't tell anyone will you?" Peggy pleaded, "They'll all think I've gone crazy if you do?"

"Naturally" he said.

Peggy took this as an agreement not to tell.

"I hope you don't feel too ill to continue with my fitting." Captain Gregg said hopefully.

"Oh no," Peggy replied. "Life must go on. Are you ready?"

"Quite" he said.

The rest of the fitting proceeded fairly normally with Peggy casting an anxious look over her shoulders and in the process sticking the Captain with the occasional pin. "Well that ought to do it" she said finally. You need the dress by what time today?

"Yes, what time do I need the dress by?" Captain wondered allowed.

"1:30 Carolyn mouthed to him.

"Yes, I will require it by 1:30 this afternoon."

"Wait" Peggy said, " Did you bring your shoes? We were going to see how they looked with the dress."

"In the box" Carolyn pantomimed to him.

"Oh yes, of course the shoes" the Captain replied. "They are in this box."

"Well put them on and do you have stockings?"

"Stockings?" He asked incredulously. "No I don't believe I will wear stockings."

"Of course you have to wear stockings, you're trying to make a good impression." Peggy looked at him as if he had suddenly grown horns.

"I meant not right now, of course" the Captain replied " I'll wait till it's actually time for the meeting so they don't…" he searched his memory for some reason he couldn't put them on now, something Carolyn had told him once "tear." He finished lamely.

"OH well I suppose that does make sense but you do have a pair, right?" Peggy asked giving him a searching look.

Carolyn shook her head.

"No, I am afraid I haven't had a chance to purchase any."

"Well, you're in luck. I just happen to have some that will go with this dress beautifully. I'll just throw them in with the dress, for free. How about that?"

"That's most kind of you I'm sure" the captain smiled at her. He then took the shoes out of the box. It was a pair of beautiful leather crafted high-heeled sandals.

"The heels on this shoe are quite high." He said. "I'm not sure I'll be able to manage"

Seeing the glare Carolyn was casting his way he stated "But of course I didn't mean not able to manage to wear them, but able to keep them quite clean, and on second thought I don't believe I will try them on just now I still have an appointment to get my hair done, but I'll be back by 1:30." He handed Peggy the dress, hurried into his own clothes and made his escape.

Back on the street, Carolyn was waiting for him trying hard not to laugh. "OH Captain" she giggled "You should have seen the look on your face when you looked at the shoes and stockings." She collapsed into a fit of laughter.

"I'm glad you find it so amusing" he said dryly.

"I'm sorry." She gasped, assuming a strait face "Look, it won't be so bad, you'll just have to wear them for an hour or so."

He glared at her for an answer.

"Come on we have a meeting with Amy to get my hair done"

Schooner bay currently didn't have a Beauty Salon down town, but Amelia Hassenhammer one of Schooner Bay's recent high school graduates and Penelope Hassenhammer's older sister, had gone to Boston to study and currently ran a business out of the spare room of her childhood home, till she could afford to open a real salon.

Amelia was very skilled in the trade and when Carolyn had told her about her big day ahead she had known exactly what to do. Unfortunately it did require a full hour and involved several smelly chemicals. But the results she assured her would be breathtaking.

She showed Carolyn into the room and wrapped something around her neck " to keep the dress clean" she said. Then she began to gently brush Carolyn's hair.

This won't be so bad the Captain though cheerily to himself. Carolyn was nowhere to be seen but he was sure he wouldn't need her help for this. Carolyn had walked him though the process while they were walking over to her house.

"So I was thinking," Amelia was saying, "That we should do something different, than what we discussed. Something bold and daring, I mean you want to make an impression don't you?"

"No I think what we discussed will be sufficient." He replied slightly panicky.

"Oh no Mrs. Muir, if your going for the sexy look this will be perfect. It's a brand new thing. Trust me."

"Sexy? I? I think not. I would never want to look sexy" he said the word with obvious distaste.

"Sure you do Mrs. M!" She said cheerily. "Trust me!" I promise it won't take any more time and it won't smell near as bad, then without waiting for an answer she picked up a pair of scissors and started happily clipping away."

He started to rise from his chair. "No you better not move it will get all cockeyed, com'on" she said when she saw the panic rise in his eyes. "I though you were one of the cool adults. Wow, Gee Wiz I sure was wrong about you."

Where the blazes was Mrs. Muir now when he needed her? He had not the slightest idea what to do. Should he let this important young person have her way with his hair? What if she did something that would embarrass Carolyn. He couldn't have that.

Carolyn in the mean time was doing something she always wanted to do at the Hassenhammer house. Snoop. Everyone was always talking about how nicely the house was decorated and how the Hassenhammer's were always trying to show off, but Carolyn had never rated in invitation. Now she was able to explore at her heart's content. Her opinion of the house was that it was nicely decorated but it didn't look like anyone lived there. No wonder poor Penelope had no imagination. She wondered about the house and gardens happily oblivious to Captain Gregg's plight.

When she eventually came down the stairs into the spare room that now was Amelia's salon she stopped short at the scene in front of her. Captain Gregg was standing in the corner of the room holding his hands out in front of him. Amelia, or Amy as she was called since returning from Boston, was standing with a pair of scissors in her hand at the chair. Captain Gregg's hair, **her** hair was hanging half cut.

"Mrs. M. really!" Amy was saying, "You have to let me finish now or you'll look like a freak! Com'on I have someone coming in half an hour."

"Oh dear" Carolyn though to herself, afraid to speak in case Amy should hear her. She willed herself to only be seen by the Captain and materialized between him and Amy.

If she hadn't felt so sorry for Captain Gregg she would have laughed hysterically at the sight of him. He looked so relieved to see her. Taking a big chance she spoke to him willing herself not be heard by Amy.

"It's ok," She said encouragingly. "She won't do anything wrong. Please sit down and let her finish. I promise it will be ok. Take a deep breath, it will be fine" She led him back to the chair."

"Wow, gosh Mrs. M. You must really have a hang-up about your hair!" The look on Amy's face assured Carolyn of two things. One that she would have to go to another town to her hair done from now on and two that she would now never receive an invitation to the Hassenhammer house.

"That was an experience I don't care to repeat." The captain said as they walked toward Claymore's office. He had explained the situation to her and she had empathized with him. "Amy can be pushy," she said," But don't worry you look great…or rather I look great, and I think I'll be able to explain the incident to Amy so that she will understand." Then as an afterthought "She might even let me come back."

"What now?" the Captain asked with a certain amount of trepidation in his voice.

"We go home and teach you how to walk in heels." Carolyn replied unable to keep a certain amount of glee out of her voice.

"You expect me to walk in those?" he asked incredulously indicating the box he was carrying with the shoes in it.

"They go with the dress and they were very expensive." She replied unfeelingly.

"Very well, if I must I must" he sighed.

Although the Captain indicated that it would be a pleasant walk back to Gull Cottage, Carolyn vetoed the idea because of the time factor. "I don't want to ask Claymore to take us back, he explained."

"Ok, Carolyn sighed, "I'll ask him." She floated over to Claymores office secretly delighted to be able to intimidate him.

Captain Gregg watched with a just a sign of a smirk on his face. He knew Carolyn well enough to know how immensely she would enjoy this. If it hadn't been for his deep and distinct loathing for Claymore at this moment in time he would have gone in to watch the fun.

Carolyn considered briefly before deciding to not enter the office in the conventional way, which was through the door. Instead she floated in through the wall. Fortunately for her it was the wall where Claymore kept his mirror and as was his custom he was gazing admiringly at himself at the moment. Carolyn was rewarded with a scream from Claymore.

"Claymore" she said severely "Mrs. Muir and myself require your services once more. We are ready to return to Gull Cottage. Then of course, you will be required to return to Gull Cottage at precisely 1 PM and retrieve us."

"Her I'll take" Claymore stated while shaking from head to toe. "But you almost made me have an accident this morning and you, can't come." He stated.

Carolyn considered momentarily, her anger and frustration at Claymore for his dirty trick still uppermost in her mind. "Claymore!" She bellowed just as she had seen the Captain do on several occasions.

She was again rewarded with scream followed closely by a nervous giggle.

"Ok" he conceded." You can come." Then he added "But, if you make me almost wreck again, you will be walking the rest of the way."

"And who is going to make me?" Carolyn growled softly.

Claymore grabbed his keys and ran from the building. Carolyn doubled up in laughter. She knew she should feel guilty but on second thought this was fun. A lot of fun.

She practiced her ghostly antics by popping into the car. Unfortunately she missed her seat and landed on Claymore's lap. She stifled a giggle as she popped into the back seat. She hoped that she hadn't upset him enough to make him do anything rash. She breathed a sigh of relief when the car stopped outside of Gull Cottage. "Don't forget." She said severely " One o'clock and don't be late."

After Captain Gregg alighted from the car, Claymore sped away like a man possessed.

" I am afraid, Mrs. Muir" the Captain said with mock severity, "that you had rather too much fun with that." He chuckled as he said it.

Carolyn was very glad that Martha was gone and that they would have the house to themselves for the next hour.

They walked up to her room and Carolyn said, "Ok we have about an hour to get ready. Unfortunately a lot of that time will be used up with you learning to walk in these." She pointed at the offending shoes.

"Madam, I believe that our time would be better spend going over your material. After all I won't have walk that much since most of the time we will be sitting down."

"Correction, they will be sitting down. In order to effectively give your…my presentation you will be standing up most of the time. Shall we get started?"

To save the Captain any undue embarrassment she left the room with instructions to go ahead and put on the stockings. And don't "tear" them she said as she left.

The noises that came out of the room made her wince but presently he called to her to say that he was ready.

"Ok" she said as she entered the room. "Put on the shoes"

The captain indicated his newly shod feet. Impressed with him, Carolyn walked over to help him to his feet then remembered she currently was not flesh and blood and incapable of such a gesture.

The captain struggled to his feet, unaccustomed to the height of the shoes. Immediately his ankle turned under and he fell sideways.

"Wonderful" Carolyn thought " now I'll have a sprained ankle when I get my body back."

Fortunately it was not sprained and after several more tries the Captain was able to successfully stand.  
  
"It's too bad I can't materialize in your body" he sighed, "then I could just be standing quietly in the corner when they arrive."

Despite herself, Carolyn giggled. She had managed to stay somewhat calm but the lack of time compounded with the situation was working to make her rather hysterical feeling. Knowing she could not give into her emotions she once again directed her attention to the Captain who had managed to stand still without falling over for at least 30 seconds.

"Now walk," she commanded.

The captain took his first steps wearing the impossible shoes and actually did manage most of the length of the room before his ankle again turned over. Luckily there was a chair for him to grab and kept him from getting injured.

His head was still throbbing although most of the other symptoms he had experienced earlier had passed. His back and ankle were beginning to hurt from the unaccustomed way of walking. He had seen young children and animals taking their first steps and that is how he felt. For someone who was used to being so confident and self-assured, he wasn't sure that he liked this feeling of helplessness.

Carolyn smiled encouragingly and the Captain took heart. He was also gratified to see in a very three-dimensional way how handsome he was when he smiled. He still had it, it being the ability to capture every young woman's heart. Too bad he was dead, he though ruefully.

A pain in his ankle as he once again stumbled brought him back to the sharp reality that today he was alive. The very thing he had wished for, although he thought as he caught a glimpse of Mrs. Muir's form in the mirror, not quite like this.

Finally he was able to walk the length of the room twice without stumbling and then for good measure she had him walk the length of the hall twice.

"Ok" she said trying to be cheerful although she was becoming very nervous about her meeting. "We have almost 30 minutes to go over the material. Most of it is pretty self explanatory let me just show you a few things."

They had just finished the material when they heard a car horn beeping outside.

"Claymore!" They both said together.

"A gentleman never honks from the driveway," the Captain grumbled as he tried to navigate the stairs in his shoes. They had both decided that it would be for the best for him to keep the shoes on and get more practice walking in them. And as Carolyn pointed out it would save time but as she watched him struggle down the stairs she wished she could help him.

"I could ask Claymore to come help you." She said hesitantly.

"No you could not. I would rather die then let that hare brain touch me."

"As much as I would normally agree, it's my body that is going to get bruised if you don't get someone to help you down the stairs. And bruises don't look good when you're trying to get a job"

"It never mattered for a sea captain." He muttered in retaliation.

He did manage to make it to bottom of the stairs and turned to give Carolyn a triumphant smile.

"See, I am not completely helpless as a female" he said cockily just before he stumbled over the threshold.

Carolyn rolled her eyes and followed him to the car. Claymore belatedly acting like a gentleman met Captain Gregg on the porch and offered his arm to walk her to the car. Captain Gregg icily ignored it.

"Now Mrs. Muir" he said chidingly "I thought you said you had no hard feelings. I thought you said you understood. I thought you asking me for a ride meant we were still friends."

Carolyn on hearing this suddenly had an impish impulse that she couldn't resist. She had told Claymore that she wouldn't tell the Captain about him selling the house and let Claymore tell him in his own good time. Now she was walking along behind the Captain and heard what Claymore had said to him. She popped into visibility and said, "Why should Mrs. Muir have hard feelings against you?" in a deep threatening manner. "What did you do to her?"

She was rewarded by a scream mixed with a nervous giggle. Captain Gregg chuckled inwardly.

"Nothing!" Claymore stated emphatically. "I did nothing." Carolyn gave him a searching look which made Claymore hastily add "Nothing illegal…I, I, I mean nothing. Nothing at all."

"Maybe you would like to tell me what kind of nothing you did." Carolyn persisted, amazed at her own attitude. She was doing the same things that she always got so angry with the captain for doing.

"NO! No I would n-n-not!" Claymore stammered. He whirled around to face Carolyn. "And you" he said pointing at her, are not welcome in my car. Anymore."

"I'd be nice if I were you" Captain Gregg said quietly in a singsong voice. He was clearly enjoying the little game they were playing with him.

"Why?" he whispered loudly "You promised you wouldn't tell him." He said looking behind him to see if he were still being followed. Seeing no one, he continued. "Does he know?"

"YES, he knows." Said Carolyn materializing in front of him. "But she didn't tell me. I have ways of knowing things Claymore." She whispered in a menacing voice "You should know that by now." She said before disappearing.

Claymore walked the Captain to the car after making sure he was situated he leaned close to her and said " I have to sell you know. I explained it to you. You understand"

"Yes, I understand " the captain said slowly "I understand that you are nothing more than a slimy wart on the face of this earth. And you would rather make money than be a civilized human being." He was on a roll now and he continued. "I understand that loyalty means nothing to you and that even though Mrs. Muir, I mean I have been a good tenant and always paid my rent and never asked for anything I didn't' really need, you would you just sell the house out from under her, under me." He was by this time shouting and claymore had all he could do to keep his eyes on the road. He had never heard Carolyn like this before. She was normally so reasonable. The Captain was still speaking, "And furthermore I would like to state for the record that although I allowed myself to be bamboozled by you yesterday it's because you gave me no choice. I think you are taking advantage of me because I am a woman with no one to protect me from you. Well I'll tell you something Claymore, woman or not I can make things hard for you because of this, very hard."

At this point they arrived downtown and Claymore's car came to screeching halt in front of the dress shop. The Captain stormed from the car without a backward glance leaving a stunned Claymore pondering his words.

Carolyn met the Captain inside the entryway of the store. She was very proud of herself because she had materialized there from Gull Cottage and had not gotten lost along the way. She was making a point however not to listen to Peggy who was busily talking into the phone. She was sure she on the phone gossiping about some poor soul again, and if it was her, she didn't want a repeat of this morning.

Captain Gregg walked in just in time to her Peggy say softly into the phone "Oh she's here I have to go…no I really have to go… of course I'll tell you later…not now." She hissed into the phone and hung up. She faced Captain Gregg and smiled brightly "Oh hello Carolyn!" She gushed. Your dress is ready and it will look just beautiful. And I love your hair! It's very becoming!" She continued gushing. "It's a shame you got so ill at Amy's." she lowered her voice to whisper, " She called to tell me. She was very worried."

"I see," Captain Gregg, answered now fully understanding what had gotten into Carolyn this morning, "I know I acted strangely but I was overcome with anxiety for you, seeing things this morning and everything. Perhaps if I talked it over with Amy she would be able to think of something that would help you."

"Oh," Peggy looked crestfallen but was at least wise enough not to become angry. "That's kind of you to be concerned, but I don't think Amy would know anything about it, in fact I doubt anyone in town would be interested much in that."

"OH but if your ill" Captain Gregg continued wickedly "I'm sure people would need to know so in case you have a …" he cleared his throat delicately while raising his eyebrows gently "…spell they will be prepared to help you. Of course if you would rather I didn't say anything I of course would respect your wishes, after all it might be awkward …" at this point his voice trailed off and he looked around the room. He continued in a whisper "seeing the face of the devil, people might talk…"

Peggy nodded solemnly. She may have been a first class gossip, but she understood the threat in the words regardless of the concern in the voice tone. She also understood that Mrs. Muir had understood that she was talking about her on the phone. She wasn't sure **how** she knew this, but she knew that she did.

"It's sweet of you to be concerned Mrs. Muir" she said, with a new sort of respect in her voice, for indeed anyone who could play this game so coolly deserved respect. "Just for that I think I'll take 10% off your dress."

Captain Gregg also knew an attempted bribery when he heard one. Although he was delighted something inside him egged him on to see just how scarred Peggy was of people finding out about her little "spell." He delicately raised one eyebrow in an attempt to display understanding, but to show that 10% would hardly make up for the rumors that had been flying around about.

Peggy understanding the gesture's meaning but hardly thinking this of the sweet, demure, somewhat shall we say eccentric widow; nevertheless partly out of fear and partly out of her newfound respect suggest she take 20% of the price.

"How nice of you to suggest such a thing." Captain Gregg gushed. "I'll just go in and change in your dressing room if you don't mind. I have my presentation to give in about twenty minutes so I have to hurry. I hope we can get together very soon." He retreated into the dressing room appalled at him self for stooping to such a feminine thing as gossip and blackmail, and **gushing**. But he had to admit it had given him a power over her. No wonder women resorted to it so often. And it had actually been fun.

He came out of the dressing room and made his payment for the dress. Carolyn watched him from the foyer admiring the way the dress looked. She was actually still quite attractive she thought, it was kind of nice seeing herself in all her three dimensional glory. "Too bad we can't switch bodies every time I get a new outfit " she thought then thinking better of it she quickly amended her thoughts. She did not want to turn into Captain Gregg every time she wanted new clothes, she though ruefully envisioning a future where she was interchangeable with Captain Gregg.

"You look fantastic!" She told Captain Gregg as they walked to the paper office, where the gentleman had determined to meet her. They had wanted to see her in her "natural habitat" although the words were somewhat degrading Carolyn was happy that it had saved her a trip.

"Alright Captain, remember everything I told you. And please don't deviate from what I have written. Remember I have worked hard on this and I have it exactly how I want it."

" You don't trust me?"

"Of course I trust you I'm just nervous. This is so important."  
  
"You will stay in there with me will you not?" he asked with a slightly pleading expression on his face. Carolyn saw the same look that Jonathan turned on her from time to time and wondered how her parents had ever resisted her if she could manage to look like that.

"Of course, but I better stand in the back so I don't have any accidents. After all I wouldn't want them seeing the face of the devil while you give my presentation."

Captain Gregg gave her a look that clearly said he was not amused.

They got into the office before the men coming to do the interview. For this they were both very grateful. They spent the next few minutes going over things again. Captain Gregg sat in the chair Carolyn told him to and looked every inch a lady. Carolyn took her place in the corner willing only to be seen by Captain Gregg. And they waited.

Thankful that the meeting was over no matter what the outcome Carolyn and the Captain walked out into the warm afternoon day. After the meeting the men had thanked the Captain for his presentation, of course assuming they were talking to Carolyn, and they had walked out without another word.

"I'm sorry Madam." Captain Gregg said. "If I hadn't deviated from your notes I'm sure they would have chosen you." But don't worry I'll take care of Claymore. He won't put you out of your house. I'll see to it."

"Thank you Captain but I really don't want you to get involved. I'm starting to feel guilty about what I did to him earlier"

"Ah, but you did enjoy yourself I could tell"

"Yes" she admitted. " I did, I think that's why I feel guilty."

"Well, at least they didn't say no to you. Perhaps they will choose you still."

"Thank-you for trying to make me feel better. I suppose we better go home"

"If you will pardon me," Captain Gregg said speculatively "For some time today I have been having an uncomfortable feeling that I finally identified as hunger. I had forgotten what it felt like."

"Oh Captain, I'm so sorry, I never thought about eating. I guess because I haven't felt hungry all day. Why don't we go to Norrie's?"

"Sounds delightful," he agreed. "Or should we wait till we get home."

"Probably, But really I can't face Claymore right now. So let's go eat."

Captain Gregg pushed back the plate of Lobster he had just finished. He and Carolyn were sitting in the dark corner of the restaurant so they could talk without being observed. It bothered Captain Gregg that Carolyn was evidently the cause of interest to the local gossips. He intended to do something about if he could think of something.

Carolyn sat and watched him eat. She was not hungry and didn't feel like trying to navigate her non-existent hands to try to eat. But she did enjoy the enthusiasm he ate with. She would have to go on a diet after today, she supposed but she was glad that he was able to enjoy really eating today.

"That was wonderful. I hope Martha cooks something good tonight while I can still enjoy eating."

That was it; Carolyn would have to go on a diet tomorrow.

"I thought you could always enjoy eating?" Carolyn asked trying to understand.

" I can and I do. Especially Martha's cooking. But it is better being alive. Try something" he invited.

Carolyn looked at the plate full of bones and shell. "You didn't exactly leave me anything now did you?" She chided playfully. "I will though when we get home. I want to know how it feels."

"I hope you will excuse me for a moment. There seems to be another problem I have forgotten about till this very moment."

"What's that? "Carolyn inquired.

"I just had a full meal and plenty to drink. What do you think it is?" he asked somewhat irritably.

"Oh, I see I'll just wait outside" she said embarrassed. Then she disappeared. As much as it frustrated her when he did it she was suddenly very thankful to be able to dematerialize at will. It's a good way to hide embarrassment she thought as she stood outside. Maybe she'd pop into Claymore's office for a moment. No. NO. NO! She said to herself. You are just as bad as he is. Only worse. You know better.

Captain Gregg found the restrooms and signed with relief that at least this looked somewhat familiar. What was not familiar was his anatomy since he had become a female. And it was made twice as hard since he had to struggle with the dress and the stockings. "I suppose I'll have to put them back on too," he grumbled to himself once he had removed them. He finally managed to do what he needed to do and struggle back into the clothes. He though for a moment of removing the blasted stockings altogether, but decided against it thinking that it might make Carolyn look strange in the eyes of the townspeople. He also toyed with the idea of removing the shoes but remembered Carolyn's admonition to not "tear" the stockings. "Blast" she exclaimed audibly. He stood looking at himself in the mirror trying to make sure that everything was in the proper order when he heard a rather loud knock at the door. Giving himself a quick once over he reached for the doorknob and stood face to face with Mr. Peavey.

"Mrs. Muir" Mr. Peavey said, shocked. "What in the world were you doing in the men's room?"

The Captain thought he would die of embarrassment as everyone in the establishment turned to stare. Not for the first time today did he wish with all his might that he was able to dematerialize. "I guess I got confused" he answered self-consciously. He then walked out of the restaurant, sure that he had just added to the rumors that seemed to be flying around concerning Mrs. Muir. He found Carolyn waiting for him on the street and deciding that this may be something she needed to know, he very embarrassedly told her what happened. Carolyn noticed how much he was blushing and wondered if she always turned such a shade of red when she was embarrassed. She truly hoped not.

"Don't worry about it" she soothed. "It happens to everyone all the time. Really it does," she added seeing his incredulous look. "Anyway, let's go home, I'm sure you want to get out of that outfit. It's truly uncomfortable."

He agreed he was very uncomfortable and thought that he had never had such pain in his feet, aside from the time when as a cabin boy he had broken his foot falling from the rigging during a storm. Thinking back he thought how fortunate it had been that is all that was broken.

They decided despite the discomfort of his shoes they would walk back to Gull Cottage rather than speak to claymore again today. Neither of them thought they could stand it. After they left the town proper, Carolyn suggested he take off the shoes and walk barefoot. She waited while he removed the shoes and stockings and they proceeded to walk silently to Gull Cottage each thinking their own depressing thoughts. Carolyn was thinking about how she would have to leave Gull cottage at the end of the month and Captain Gregg thinking about how it was his fault.

Meanwhile at Gull Cottage, Martha had just come in from her ladies meeting. She had almost forgotten how strange everything had been this morning, until Mr. Peavey had informed her that Mrs. Muir had been in the men's room at Norrie's.

Just as she was taking off her coat and laying down her purse she heard an urgent knocking at the front door. Thinking the worst she rushed to the front door only to find a very impatient messenger. "Letter for Carolyn Muir" he stated shortly and impatiently. "You Carolyn Muir?" he asked hopefully.

"No, I'm the housekeeper" Martha told him, with a puzzled look as she tried to guess what this was all about.

"I have a message for Mrs. Muir, she has to sign for it. Those were my orders," he said hurriedly.

"She's not here" Martha said pleasantly "would you care to wait?"

"Don't have time to wait, when do you expect her back?"

"I don't know when she'll be back." Martha replied irritation tingeing her voice.

"Look lady, I got things to do so just be a sweetie and sign her name for me would ya?"

Martha wasn't sure if such a thing were legal but didn't like the idea of this young man hanging around so she signed Carolyn's name to his receipt.

"Thank ya kindly" he gave a half salute and ran down the road as if in a hurry.

Martha stood holding the parcel in her hand and noticed it had the name of the publishers she had met with printed on the envelope. Knowing that she should not read it she went over the end table to lay it down when the phone rang.

"Hello" Martha said pleasantly into the phone.  
  
"Carolyn Muir please." The disembodied voice said.

"She's not in, can I take a message." Martha asked pleasantly.

"Oh," the man sounded disappointed "I was just calling to see if she got the check yet. I wanted to tell her congratulations on the book."

"You mean your going to use her to publish your book?" Martha asked excited shooing the children away from her as they gathered around to see what was going on.

"Yes, we really thought we would go with some one else he said excitedly, but when she started talking about the coastline and how it effects the ocean tides and seasons in Maine we were sold on her. We sent her an advance check and she just needs to call us on Monday to get all the details."

"Wonderful!" Martha enthused. "I'll let her know as soon as she gets home. Thank you for calling."

She called the children back into the room. "Candy, Jonathan" she said when they came in "Your mother got the job she wanted. I think it would be nice to have a little party for her when she gets home."

Martha lugged the box of decorations down from the attic and while the children started blowing up balloons and hanging streamers, Martha went into the kitchen and started cooking and baking all of Carolyn's favorite dishes and of course a huge cake on which she wrote congratulations.

"Look Captain, Carolyn said as they came within view of the house there are balloons out front."

"Oh dear, they probably expected you to come home with good news. I apologize again a thousand times. I just got carried away."

"Captain there is no use to keep apologizing. It's done. They probably wouldn't have hired me anyway. I just hate to leave Gull Cottage." She wanted to add and you, but looking at him in her body it just didn't seem appropriate at the time.

"MOM!" Jonathan shouted as he ran from the house "YOU GOT THE JOB!"

"What?" She said then realized she was still Captain Gregg. "Mrs. Muir" she said trying to cover her blunder "Did you hear that, that is wonderful."

Captain Gregg stood in amazement and said nothing.

"Aren't you happy Mom?" Jonathan asked.

"I just didn't think they would choose me." Captain Gregg said slowly. "I really thought I had messed up."

"But you didn't, they loved you." The children said together as the jumped around the Captain. Jonathan broke away from Candy and ran at the Captain embracing him with all his might. The Captain reciprocated with a hug for Jonathan then Candy not wanting to be left out came and joined in making it a group hug. Candy broke away first and said " Come on and see the house."

"I'll be right in" he said and watched them run back into the house."

"They hugged me." He said to Carolyn " I don't think any child has ever hugged me before. I think I rather enjoyed it."

Carolyn stretched out an arm to touch him then remembered who she was. "Let's go into the house."

Martha was waiting for them in the house. "Oh Mrs. Muir" she said excitedly. "They liked your ideas. Well, I knew they would." She enthused.

"Thank you Martha" Carolyn said before she remembered she wasn't' herself today. "I mean you're correct, she always has wonderful ideas."

"We didn't have time to get you presents though," Candy complained.

"I'm sure that your excitement and enthusiasm means more to her any present" Carolyn stated.

Captain Gregg however inwardly seethed that they hadn't thought enough of their mother to buy her a present in anticipation, forgetting for the moment that he had been against the whole idea from the beginning. He also thought that circumstances being what they were tonight, that he better not say anything.

"Aren't you going to look at the check? Martha asked eagerly "They said that they sent you an advance check"

"I hadn't thought about it," said Captain Gregg truthfully. He was still trying to come to terms with the fact that a child had hugged him.

"Well, I thought about it," said Carolyn. "Open it Cap -, I mean Car-, I mean Mrs. Muir." She amended hastily.

In her excitement she missed the searching look Captain Gregg gave her. He picked up the envelope and opened it; a satisfied smile came to his face. He showed it to Carolyn and asked her if was enough.

"Oh yes," she responded enthusiastically, "more than enough"

"What could a ghost possible need money for?" Martha asked.

"Well," Carolyn responded, forgetting for the moment who she appeared to be. "I've decided to buy Gull Cottage and the amount of this check will do nicely for a down payment."

"**You've** decided to buy Gull Cottage?" Martha pondered aloud, giving Carolyn a strange look.

"Mrs. Muir has of course." Carolyn responded. Trying to convince everyone she was the Captain was harder than she though it would be. "I already own Gull cottage and will till the day I d-, well I own it." She finished lamely, and then added in a pompous voice " I have graciously allowed Mrs. Muir to purchase the house however." She ended with a flourish of her hand indicating the Captain.

"Well isn't that nice of you?" Martha said sarcastically. "Seeing as how much you need it." She said shaking her head amusedly as she left the room.

Carolyn looked across the room to see a look of disbelief on the Captains face. "Perhaps you should go help Martha." She said in her best Captain Gregg voice.

"What?" She demanded when she saw captain Gregg's face.

"I think my dear, that you are exaggerating a bit."

"I don't think so." Carolyn said with a smirk." Let's go see if Martha needs help."

"Not me" Captain Gregg sat down and smiled complacently. "I'm going to take a well deserved rest. And don't you do anything to hard, I don't want Martha to get in the habit of it."

"Don't worry. I'll protect your masculinity." Carolyn said as she exited shaking her head.

Captain Gregg sighed and looked down at his attire. "Masculinity indeed." He said wryly.

Carolyn didn't help much in the kitchen. She found it really was more fun to stand around and complain and sneak taste of the food. After all she wouldn't want to run the risk of anyone find out her secret.

Carolyn found that she could eat quite nicely. It wasn't as hard as she though it would be to navigate knives forks and spoons with ghostly hands. She even found that she could actually feel the instruments she used, just not as she was accustomed to. They didn't have the same texture, the same feel. It was the same with the food, it was of course delicious but it was lacking in something, she unable to say what exactly. But still she was able to assure herself that the captain was not lying when he said he could enjoy food.

Carolyn watched as the Captain ate dinner with gusto. Considering the meal he had eaten not long ago she wondered where he put it. She would definitely have to diet. She hoped she would not be sick when she returned to her rightful body. Oh well, what if she was she reasoned. He deserved to enjoy it. After all it wasn't his fault they had both wished foolishly and it for some reason had been granted. Even if he was a woman, he was alive for the day and she would not have ruined this small enjoyment for anything.

Things went well during dinner until Martha brought out the desert. Martha made wonderful cheesecake, but she rarely made it. It was Carolyn's favorite desert. The Capitan loathed it. So Martha had prepared especially for the Captain a pineapple upside down cake. Carolyn hated pineapples. They both looked hungrily across the table at each other's desert, neither knowing what to do to keep from being discovered.

Finally Carolyn said. "Martha you are a wonderful cook and I don't feel like I've given your cheesecake a proper chance so I think maybe I should have some cheesecake instead" then noting the disappointment on Martha's face, not that I don't appreciate you making me a special cake, that was so considerate, and I assure you I'll eat every bite. I just think that I really should give your cheesecake another try."

"Sure" Martha shrugged looking perplexed. "If you want to eat something you hate, go ahead."

"I think that is a fine idea Martha", Captain Gregg said. "If the Captain thinks he should give something another try I think I should too."

"Does that mean I have to try Brussell sprouts again?" Jonathan asked.

Heartlessly Martha said. "As long as your this age no-one cares if you like something or not, you eat what your told. When you get to be an adult you can eat anything you want."

Captain Gregg who was of course still in Carolyn's body and detested Brussell sprouts took advantage of the situation. "Martha I've been thinking and I think that Jonathan shouldn't have to eat Brussell sprouts if he hates them." He continued, "Every child should have at least one thing he doesn't have to eat."

"Are you sure that's wise, Mrs. Muir?" Carolyn said softly but was drowned out by the Jonathan joyfully saying. "I don't have to eat Brussell sprouts anymore!" and Candy saying "That's not fair! If he doesn't have to eat Brussell sprouts anymore then why do I have eat liver!"

"Ok" Captain Gregg agreed." You no longer have to eat liver." He carefully ignored the scathing look Carolyn was giving him.

"Well" said Martha "you heard your mother no more liver for Candy and no more Brussell sprouts for Jonathan." But she didn't miss the looks going between Carolyn and the Captain. Nor did she fail to notice how much they were enjoying food they normally hated.

Shortly after dinner guests started arriving to congratulate Carolyn for her success. Claymore was conspicuously absent. Martha brought out her large cake and several people brought small gifts. The fact that Carolyn had been able to get this commission would not hurt the town of Schooner Bay at all. They were all proud of the fact that her fame was increasing as if they had something to do with it. Captain Gregg noticed that Peggy had the effrontery to show up at the party, but managed to be gracious. Carolyn on the other hand amused herself by moving Peggy's punch every time Peggy wasn't paying attention.

"Shame on you!" Captain Gregg said when he got a moment away from the crowd. "I thought you didn't like those silly shenanigans going on in your house."

Carolyn shamefaced nevertheless replied teasingly. "My Ship you mean don't you madam."

"Point made." The captain replied. "Do you think you can find a way to get these infernal people out of here now?"

"They came here to wish you well, well me well, but you deserve it, you got me the job, if we hadn't change places I'd be looking for a new place to live. But that's beside the point, go in there and enjoy human company. That part of what you wished for isn't it?"

"OH yes, it is I suppose, but I'd rather be spending my time quietly with you."

"That's very sweet of you."

"SWEET! As if I haven't gone though enough today." He said gruffly nevertheless looking pleased.

"If you really want people to think about leaving why don't you tuck the children in bed. That will give people the hint."

"Me? Tuck children in bed? I don't think I could do such a thing.

"Of course you can. Make sure they brush their teeth and take their bath you know that. Then you tuck them in and kiss them goodnight. Tell them a story. You've done that a lot. I guarantee that no one will be upset and by the time you come downstairs no one will be left. Except maybe Mr. Peavey but he won't be interested in talking to you.

After a few more minutes of being sociable, he did excuse himself to tuck in the children. They had already been sent up a few minutes ago by Martha to brush their teeth and take their bath. Because Carolyn told him too, he told everyone to stay as long as they liked that he wouldn't be long, but sincerely hoped that she was right and they would leave now.

When he got upstairs he found Candy and Jonathan in a discussion that sounded a lot like a disagreement. When he entered the room they both fell silent. Candy was looking hard at the floor and Jonathan was looking hard at Candy.

"Mother" Candy said tentatively," We were just wondering" she broke off and looked up at him pleadingly.

"Yes, Candy." He said trying to sound like an understanding mother and not a grouchy ghost.

"Well," she sighed, " We were just wondering what you're going to do to punish us."

"Punish you?" he asked trying to sound as if he knew what they were talking about.

"I told you she'd forgotten" Jonathan accused Candy.

"But it's still the right thing to do." Candy asserted. "For knocking over all those cans," Candy continued to Captain Gregg.

"Oh yes, well perhaps it would be better if you waited till tomorrow and ask me then."

"OH please mother" Candy wailed. "We already had to wait all day today. We just won't be able to sleep if you make us wait again."

"Quite" he said reflectively. "Well, I think we can overlook it this once, I mean you didn't mean to do it-- did you?"

"No, but still it was wrong."

"Well I can tell you're sorry. And you were so helpful today with Martha, I think we can just forget it."

"Really?" Jonathan asked, surprised.

"Well just this once." He said hoping Carolyn would not be upset with him.

Jonathan rushed up to him and hugged him with all his might and even planted a kiss on his cheek. "Thanks Mom, you're the best. I promise to be good from now on. I promise."

"I promise too." Candy affirmed. "And I'm really sorry" she ran over to him and kissed his cheek as well.

"Well, he said somewhat gruffly, trying to keep any emotion out of his voice. "That's quite all right. Now into bed with the both of you."

He pulled the covers up and then almost as an afterthought he leaned over and gave each one a quick kiss goodnight.

When he made his way back downstairs he was surprised and please to find the party was over and there was no one left. Martha and Mr. Peavey could be seen though the open front door walking to the beach. Carolyn was struggling to carry the dirty dishes into the kitchen.

"Don't carry them," he ordered "just will them into the kitchen."

"What?"

"Just will them into the kitchen" he repeated "Sometimes it helps you to focus if you point at them and guide them. You must concentrate or else sometimes they drop."

Carolyn nodded her understanding knowing that very often the Captain did seem to use his hands to call things to him or send them away.

"The pointing doesn't really help it just helps focus your concentration." He explained. "When I was a young ghost, and just learning what all I could do, I used to practice moving things, when I became adept at it I would practice harder and harder things. Once I went down to the local restaurant and practiced on a whole wall of dishes. My concentration broke and they all came tumbling down. I finally got good enough to be able to choose the one I wanted and have it go where I wished it."

Carolyn looked at him stunned. He had never shared this much about his "life" as a ghost with her willingly. As if he could read her mind he said, "I never shared any of this with you before because I knew that you would have no way of understanding, not only how difficult it can be but also what a sense of accomplishment you can received from learning to 'parlor tricks' or from as you eloquently put it, 'floating around all day and doing nothing.' "

"I'm sorry" Carolyn said remorsefully." I didn't mean to say that."

"Of course you didn't mean to say it." The Captain said, "but you did mean it. And I think I understand why after today. There were several times today that I envied you your freedom."

"Well every time I try to pick up something I envy you your hands." She countered ruefully. "Or anytime I forgot and tried to touch the children. It's a strange sensation. I can touch them but I can't."

"It took me years of practice to learn to successfully touch." He admitted "And I am superior to most"

"Of course you are.' Carolyn chuckled then grew serious. "Does that mean you've learned to touch people as well as objects?"

Captain Gregg walked over the door wishing he had the ability to dematerialize. "I do believe Martha and Mr. Peavey are headed back this way. I think I'll help Martha finish clearing up the living room."

Carolyn shaking her head slightly at his obvious dismissal of her questions popped upstairs while she was still able too and practiced moving things around her room. She was becoming very adept by the time Captain Gregg came to join her.

He sat and indicated for Carolyn to join him. "I suppose this wish will reverse itself at midnight."

"I hope so. I did have today, but I wouldn't want to do it all the time though"

"Yes," he agreed, "it did have its good points, but was also somewhat tiresome. I must admit that it has been hard to be hungry and thirsty and all the other human frailties; I'm afraid that when you get your body back you find it quite bruised and in discomfort and rather tired."

"Well, I expected as much, how's the headache by the way."

"It is but a memory." He smiled.

"Maybe you would like to sleep till we switch back." The unsaid 'if' hovering over them.

"No I think I want to be awake when we return to ourselves. It would be most interesting and there is no guarantee it will take place at precisely 12:00."

"You don't think we will be like this forever."

"Well, there is no way to be certain but I rather doubt it." he said to reassure himself as well as her.

'I suppose I should tell you the children expected to be punished tonight for some mischief they got into yesterday. I told them that I would not punish them this once. I hope that was acceptable."

Carolyn looked at him for a moment puzzled then chuckled lightly. "I forgot all about it till you said something, I would have said the same thing. I wouldn't have let them out of eating brussell sprouts and liver though."

"Oh that, I admit I couldn't resist the opportunity to help them out. Liver and Brussell sprouts are terrible burdens on a childhood."

"I agree, but they are good food and good for the children. But at least I won't have to eat them anymore either." she smiled. "You did me a favor too, I'd say overall you did an excellent job at being me."

"And you were not a bad me either." Captain Gregg responded. "Although I would never have shown a devils face to anyone, except perhaps Claymore' he added truthfully.

"I admit that was rather childish of me, but I couldn't seem to help myself. I guess I know how you feel now when you do things like that. I'll try not to get so upset with you in the future."

"That is a very good thing of you to learn." he agreed.

"And..." Carolyn prompted.

The captain looked at her genuinely perplexed. "And what."

Carolyn sighed deeply. "Nothing, I just thought that maybe there was something about me you didn't like that you would understand now."

"It takes far more than one day in the body of a woman to understand anything about her." Captain Gregg said smugly.

Carolyn felt a surge of anger then looked at him, still in her body, his face with the look of masculine arrogance. She couldn't help but laugh.

"I beg your pardon."

"Men" she said shaking her head "they never change."

"If you want me to say that now I understand that woman can't help working their wiles on helpless men." he began.

Carolyn cut him off short.

"Oh I see. So what you did to Peggy to her to take an extra 10% of the dress wasn't a typical female reaction?"

Captain Gregg's face deflated. "You've made your point then" he said tersely

"All I'm saying is that we both did things we wouldn't normally do because we could. And that's nothing to be ashamed of or fight about. Admit it, it gave you a feeling of power."

"Your right" he conceded thoughtfully. "Point taken." He gave her a wide smile. "Look it's 11:30 we haven't much longer. Is there anything more you care to experience before midnight?"

"No I think I'm ghosted out. How bout you, do you want to experience anything else while your still human?"

"The only thing that I want to experience while I'm human, is something I can't do because your not. "he said while looking at her meaningfully. She caught his gaze and he noted a blush creeping up her cheeks.

"It's getting warm." Carolyn said jumping up quickly and walking out on the balcony. "Come out here. It's a lovely evening.

The Captain followed her out onto the balcony where they stood in companionable silence for several minutes.

"Captain, what did you say to Claymore when you were in the car with him this afternoon?"

"I nearly told him some ugly truths about himself. Things that I'm afraid you are too much of a lady to say. Don't worry," he continued seeing her horrified look "It was nothing to ruin your reputation."

"Oh no, of course not" she said quickly "I know you wouldn't do that. It's just that he looked almost as white and shaken as he does when you confront him as you."

"That is because he is a lily livered coward that cannot abide the truth when he sees it."

"I know," she sighed "But I can't help thinking that deep down, he's not that bad. He's just a bit misguided."

Captain Gregg made a sound that started out as a rude comment and finished as a loud cough.

"After all" Carolyn said ignoring him "No one can be all bad who is related to you."

"That's true." he agreed readily.

Laughing Carolyn turn to look at him. One minute she was looking at her own image thinking that she did look rather good in the moonlight and maybe when men told her that they weren't just being nice, then the next minute she was looking at Captain Gregg. She blinked and looked again.

"Captain, we are ourselves again!" She said excitedly. "Isn't it wonderful?"

"It is a definite improvement," he said while looking at her thoughtfully.

"I know you must be glad to be back in your own body." She said wondering if body was the really the best way to describe what he was.

"It is not my return to my body that I was referring too," he said with a meaningful look that again brought a pretty blush to her cheeks.

"Captain..."she said to an empty balcony as he dematerialized into the darkness.


End file.
